Yesterday Becomes Tomorrow
by Aedem
Summary: A priest who gives up hope, and the only one can save him from himself is one from his past. Two best friends, but will they be more? And someone from Goku's past returns once more. Warning: Yaoi, violence, lemon, non-con, language, and drugs and alcohol.
1. Disclaimers and Warnings

_**Disclaimers and Warnings**_

_Hello, everyone. This is Aedem here with some disclaimers and warnings._

_Alright, here we go:_

_This is a yaoi based fanfic, and as such, it is graphic in both content and language. You have been forewarned._

_There will be hints of Shota(not too bad or graphic though, as I detest it. If anything, it will be alluded to then dismissed), NonCon, , Incest, drinking, violence, smoking, and other such things not rated PG._

_Possible OC's later, but none in actual romantic relationshps with the characters._

_It is a possibility that I may have the characters go OOC for a while. Forgive me please._

_Spelling and Grammar might not be at its peak. I beg for your forgiveness. I usually type in the early early morning (like 3-4 am) or really late at night (11 pm – 1 am), and I get little sleep because of school and such. I am still a high school student after all._

_I do not own any character used, not even my own OC's, as they are not copyrighted to my name. But I beg you, please do not use them. It is only common courtesy._

_All names, titles, and characters are trademarked to Kazuya Minekura, and I am merely using them for entertainment purposes._

_This is not canon stuff. Though sometimes it may seem like it._

_I will use actual dialogue from the manga._

_Now with all of that settled, enjoy!_


	2. Pairings: Breakdown

_**Character Pairings and Number System**_

_**Number System**_

0: Zakuro

1: Hazel Grousse

2: Dr. Nii Jianyi(Ukoku Sanzo)

3: Genjo Sanzo

4: Kougaiji

5: Sha Gojyo

6: Homura Toushin Taishi

7: Koumyou Sanzo

8: Cho Hakkai

9: Son Goku

_**Pairings To Expect:**_

23

58

69

72

_**Pairings Alluded to and/or Possible**_

21

24

28

38

53

39

59

25

29

49

31

40

99

11

88

ZenonxShien

NatakuxGoku

HazelxGato


	3. Chapter 1: 23: Even Deeper

**Chapter One**

**: Even Deeper :**

_**Author:**__ Aedem_

_**Rating:**__ M ( NC-17)_

_**Pairings**__: Ni Jianyi (Ukoku Sanzo)/ Genjo Sanzo_

_**A/N**__: Warning, this is a yaoi, and a lime...maybe a lemon… How about a limon?...Oooh!! An orange! I dunno actually, all these citrus things confuse me… You know what?! Screw it all!! Mine's a freakin grapefruit! What now, bitches?!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki, Saiyuki Reload, or Saiyuki Gaiden. They are all titles and characters belonging to Kazuya Minekura. Trust me… Things would be different if I owned them… 3__Really different. Muah hahahaha!!_

_**A/N II**__: I had help with writing this! So bow to the mighty Mabs!! Bow I say!!_

_I am following the manga at the moment. It is during Volume 9_

_Constructive criticism and feedback are greatly appreciated!!_

_So, ENJOY!! D _

**Summary: **He had failed his master yet again. Genjo is ready to give up, until someone from his past rescues him from himself and teaches him some life lessons. And uses chocolate to prove a point.

* * *

_Kill the Buddha when you meet him_

_Kill the Father when you meet him_

_Never be captivated by other words or actions_

_Live life the way you're living it._

_Don't let your mind, body and soul be controlled by others._

_Believe in yourself, believe in your eyes,_

_Believe in your power, and nothing else._

It was a beautiful day. Goku sat outside the small inn, eyes closed as his tan skin absorbed the sun's warmth. Taking a deep breath, he leaned against the wall some more. Everything was good again. He stretched languidly, and let his aching muscles relax. Suddenly, he felt something on his head. He looked up, seeing Gojyo standing above him, with his hand on the brunette's head. The red-head brandished his signature cocky smirk, the cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Oi, baka-saru, you keep sitting there like that, and you might have an actual thought. But don't strain yourself too hard. We wouldn't want you attempting anything unnatural." The kappa said in a teasing tone.

Goku pouted, but then smiled, looking back up at the sky. "Nope! No matter what ya say today, ya stupid cockroach, I'm not gonna let you spoil my good mood." He said, taking in a deep breath of the fresh mountain air.

"Ch'" Was the only thing to leave the taller man's mouth as he took a seat next to his shorter companion. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes with their eyes closed, until their silence was disrupted by the laughter of their jovial healer. They both turned to look at the dark chocolate-haired man, though Gojyo's gaze seemed different than Goku's. The red-head spread out, leaning against his arms as he smirked at the green-eyed man above them.

"Hey, 'Kai. Why don't you join us?" He asked, even as Hakkai sat next to him. Gojyo closed his eyes, opening them for a second before a thought struck him. "So, is his Worldliness still bein' a pompous ass and moping around?"

This caused the green-eyed man to sigh, leaning against the cool wall behind them. Goku's attentions immediately turned to Hakkai, worry about the blond evident in his eyes. After a few minutes of thinking about how to word it, Hakkai finally spoke, though his tone was cautious and tentative.

"He won't leave his room… To tell you the truth, I was surprised that he let Goku in the room last night." Hakkai could feel Goku's gaze pierce him as he said these words, "I tried talking to him, but from what I gather, he just wants to be left alone."

Goku sighed as he pulled his legs up to his chin, clutching them close. Gojyo scoffed as he flicked the cigarette off somewhere. He turned to look at Goku, who sat there, tears brimming his eyes. It caught the water-sprite off-guard for a second, to see the usually blithe boy in such a somber mood. He trapped Hakkai's gaze with his own, and no words needed to be said. They both knew that the brunette boy was taking this to heart, and something needed to be done. The priest always managed to create such strong emotions from the younger boy. The problem with that was that they were usually negative emotions, created from Genjo's negligence or general apathetic view towards the boy. Hakkai began to rub Goku's back, consoling him as much as possible. Goku tried to stop the tears from falling, but it was just too hard to keep his emotions to himself. Genjo was obviously distressed. He just knew that it was _his _fault that the blond was acting so strange. But, _what_ had he done? If he knew that, maybe he could at least try to make things better. Seeing the monkey depressed pissed the kappa off. The red-head hit the teen on the head, as he looked up towards the sky.

"Oi, Monkey. You didn't do shit to make the Prick upset, okay? It's just him PMSing, as usual. So… cheer up, 'kay?"

Goku smiled softly as he looked back down at the ground, before standing up. "I'm gonna go for a walk, okay?"

He needed time to think. After everything that happened, he needed to clarify some things. He began walking towards the woods that bordered the small village, wanting to wander through it and just be alone. He heard rustling coming from behind him, and he felt someone mess up his hair. He looked up to see shining red eyes.

"Oi, Monkey. Don't think you'll be going alone."

Goku looked over at Hakkai, who smiled supportively at him. He nodded as he let a small smile creep onto his lips. The three headed towards the ambiguous path, until the red-head stopped dead in his tracks. Goku and Hakkai turned to him, watching him with curiosity. He smirked, scratching his head.

"Hey, I left my cigs in my room. I'm gonna get them. You two go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Hakkai nodded, and looked at Goku. "Did you know that there is a lake nearby Goku?"

"Really?! Wow! Cool!"

Gojyo stood there as the other two walked off, waiting until their voices faded until he began to walk towards the inn. Walking passed the inn's owner, he looked down the extended hallways, towards the room in which the blond priest had locked himself in. He sighed, not really wanting to go through with this, but he knew he had to. He was hesitant to knock on the door; so instead, he pressed his ear against it, listening to the sounds that came from within. Nothing, except for his own breathing. He quietly tapped on the door, hearing shuffling coming from within. The door creaked as it opened a few inches, but only enough to where the red-head could see the shadowed silhouette of their supposed 'leader'.

"Hn?"

"Oi… Sanzo, you gonna sit in there and sulk all day? 'Kai and I were thinking about taking Goku up towards the lake. You wanna come."

"Nn."

Gojyo growled lowly as he hung his head back, thinking. "Stupid fucking Priest… Just 'cause you couldn't keep a hold on that fuckin' sutra doesn't mean you have the right to go all pissy and stuff! God, what kind of Priest are you anyways?! Lettin' the weirdo take it from you like- "

Gojyo felt the pressure of Genjo's fist against his face before he had even registered what was happening. He stumbled back again, wiping his mouth to check for any blood.

"Say that again, you dumb Kappa." Genjo growled through clenched teeth. Gojyo smirked as he punched Genjo in the gut, before walking off.

"Think about this, your Worldliness…" (It was the way that he had said 'Your Worldliness' that caused a shiver to go up Genjo's spine) "You need to let your hold on Goku go, if you're gonna keep acting like a spoiled brat. The Monkey deserves to be treated better than the way _you_ treat him. And the next time you make _him _cry, I'll make _your _life miserable."

Genjo watched as the red-head walked out of the inn, and everyone stared as the priest went back in his room. Mumbling to himself, he brought the bottle of sake up to his lips, chugging down the liquid as though he hadn't had anything to drink in years.

He turned as he heard the door open once more, and saw the healer standing there watching him intently. Genjo hated that hard gaze; it was so cold and so patronizing. The blond was no fool; he knew what hid behind that deceivingly warm smile. Yet, now, there was no smile. Only a gaze that would cause the devil himself to regret any action committed. Genjo took a few steps to the open window, leaning against the pane as he took in a deep breath of air.

"I thought you all were going to the lake… or something…" He managed to spat out, despite the fact that his speech was slurred.

The green-eyed man stood there for a moment longer, before his smile returned to its rightful place. Casting a quick look, Genjo felt a shiver travel up his back. He could see the anger lingering in Hakkai's brilliantly green-eyes. Out of everyone who traveled in their group, it was Hakkai who scared him the most. Gojyo and Goku acted on impulse; Hakkai always strategically moved, studying the actions of others before he would do anything himself and it was that quality that set Hakkai apart from the others. The priest knew he should be careful as to what he said and did. But Hakkai continued to smile, cocking his head to one side, chocolate brown locks brushing against the burgundy wool of the sweater he was wearing.

"My, my Sanzo. Trying to drown your sorrows or just drown?"

There it was, that patronizing tone that made one feel like a child again. Genjo felt himself grow angry, grasping the bottle tightly as he mumbled "Fuck off" to the youkai.

Without even wasting a second of thinking, Hakkai moved closer to the priest. "You're doing a pretty fine job of that yourself."

Again, the priest found himself seething on the inside. He couldn't take it anymore. He threw the bottle at Hakkai, missing him entirely; whether it was on purpose or because of his drunken stupor, he didn't know. Or rather, he didn't particularly care.

Hakkai didn't seem fazed by the fact that Genjo had taken such a violent turn. In fact, he had expected this much. "Your impeccable aim could be the cause of the missing object on your shoulders."

A growl emitted from the back of the priest's throat, and he instinctively lunged at the jovial man, who effortlessly dodged the attack. Unable to stop himself, Hakkai also managed to trip the blond, though Genjo caught and braced himself against the wall for support.

"Sanzo, I suggest you be sober the next time you try anything like that again," A cheerless giggle, and a patronizing smile, "It's almost insulting that you thought you could actually harm me in that state."

Genjo found himself laughing bitterly at the healer's words, which seemed to be more chilling. "Failure...is something we seem to have in common. Wouldn't you think? I failed to protect the scripture and you failed your sister. But...at least I only failed once."

Hakkai's smile disappeared, his eyes becoming harder. "You have that wrong. We've both failed twice. But at least mine wasn't to the same person."

Genjo felt rage consume him as he lunged at Hakkai yet again, though this time the youkai didn't merely dodge it. The blond felt a knee in his stomach, stumbling back a few feet as Hakkai just glared at him. Genjo looked up at Hakkai from his position on the ground, too drunk to get up.

"Since that battle...you've been in the same position you are now; laying down like a sick dog. Stop biting our hands. If you continue, we will never hold them out again."

With that, the youkai left, leaving Genjo alone to his thoughts. Feeling his head throbbing, he attempted to stand, but as soon as he moved, he found himself emptying the liquor from his stomach onto the ground next to him. The strain his stomach was feeling now was nearly unbearable, and it felt like it wouldn't stop. Finally, when the contents of his stomach were lying in a lovely pile next to his face, he rolled over to the other side, feeling more empty now in two senses of the word. With shaky strength, he pushed his way into a kneeling position. Everything was starting to get blurry, and his head was pounding. With little to think about, he made his way towards the bathroom. Ugh… This just wasn't his day. He rubbed the back of his neck as he locked the door, and walked towards the sink. Wouldn't want anyone to walk in. Especially not Goku. Splashing water in his face to make himself more alert, he looked into the mirror. Hatred started to burn at the pit of his stomach. The purple eyes of his reflection staring back at him made the entire quantity of his self-hatred surface. _**CRASH**_!!

The pain that lingered in his fist melted away the hatred, and Genjo found himself staring at the broken pieces of mirror scattered on the floor. With a heavy sigh, he began to pick the pieces up. "Great something else I have to pay for."

'_God, what kind of Priest are you anyways?!'_ The kappa's words rang in his ears.

'_We've both failed twice. But at least mine wasn't to the same person.'_

What hurt was that Hakkai was right. He _had _failed Master Koumyou… Twice… His knees gave out, and Genjo slid down the tiled wall onto the cool floor, the glass circled around him. _**Thud**_. His head fell back against the wall hard. He was a complete and utter failure. No matter what happened, something always went wrong. He absent-mindedly picked up a long piece of glass, running his finger along the sharp edge, all the while glaring hatefully at his reflection.

"You're a pathetic fucking excuse for a priest."

His own words scared him. The anger he had welled up wasn't for anyone else. Not Hakkai. Not the Ero-Kappa. Not the Baka-Saru. Not even that prick who had taken his sutra. No. This anger he felt had been only for himself. Without having to think about it, he ran the sharp edge of the glass across his left wrist and immediately felt relief as he was brought back to earth. It was this defiance of life that had made him truly feel alive. With a satisfied smirk, Genjo let his head fall limp against the wall once more, dropping the piece of glass on the floor again. He should probably get up, and immediately tend to his self-inflicted wound. But he wouldn't. Sitting there, he ran his right hand through his blond hair, taking in deep breath. The feel of warm blood on his bare skin brought him back to reality, and he stood up reluctantly, walking less than two feet towards the sink to wash off the cut.

"Poor, poor Kouryu…"

Turning quickly, Genjo came face to face with the owner of that smooth, familiar voice. Cold, yet playful black eyes stared into his own purple ones. He felt his wrist being exposed, and he tried to resist. But something in this raven-haired man's gentle grip made him stop and look away.

"What has turned you to this route, I wonder?"

Purple eyes widened as he finally realized who this man was.

"Priest Ukoku Sanzo."

A smirk, and the pale lips of the other man pressed against the skin of his wrist. He couldn't help but blush at the sight. He pulled his arm away, anger once again resurfacing.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! How the hell did you get in here?!" He was pretty sure he had locked the door… "What are you doing here?!"

With that, Ukoku's eyes glistened with a new emotion, though Genjo could determine what it was yet. His smirk remained constant, as long, smooth finger brushed against his cheek. "I came to see you of course, Kouryu."

The blond flinched with hearing his old name. The smirk Ukoku adorned proceeded to grow. "I forgot… You are Genjo now…" With that, soft lips pressed against Genjo's, and the blond felt himself being pulled closer. He stood there for a second or two before pushing the black-eyed man away.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" He asked, clearly angry. He went to punch him, but Ukoku dodged it as easily as Hakkai did.

But the raven-haired man didn't seem fazed by Genjo's reaction. He looked at him through half-lidded eyes. "I remember when you were younger… Such a beautiful child you were… And you have grown well… Strong and so full of life… But that strength came from tragedies, didn't it?"

Genjo felt his breath hitch in his throat. Ukoku's smirk faded. "You are not the only one who lost someone that day, Genjo…" His voice was solemn now, and heart-breakingly so. In another instant, the blond felt warm lips on his again, but this time, he didn't resist. They stood there, lips tangled in a sensual dance, until Ukoku unlocked the door, leading him towards the bed. Genjo couldn't help the feeling burning within him. Suddenly, he felt the edge of the bed at the back of the knees, as they both fell onto the bed.

Everything became blurry from that moment on. He didn't remember exactly when their robes came off, but he did know that skilled hands were traveling underneath his black leather shirt. And he did know that every movement from those skilled hands made Genjo yearn for more. Heat pooled in his groin as soft lips came to his neck, kissing it ever so slightly. He gasped at the sensation. Ukoku smirked as he continued, finally removing the troublesome shirt. Genjo laid beneath him, cheeks flushed, lips twisting in a scowl as he leaned up to take off the other man's shirt.

"You're too dressed." He said simply. And with that, Ukoku's shirt was removed. Genjo sat there, admiring the silky chest of the man above him. But he didn't have time to admire the body anymore, because the dark-eyed priest had gone to stripping them both of the remainder of their clothing. The blond moaned as Ukoku's lips crushed his own, the skilled hands traveling downwards on his body. He bucked towards the touch unconsciously, moaning louder as Ukoku took hold of his cock.

"It is time that _I_ teach you a few lessons… _Kouryu_."

With that, he began a pumping motion. Genjo writhed beneath him. Ukoku's unbearably slow movements were driving him mad. He clutched at broad shoulders, and moved his hip to get more friction. Ukoku smirked, but did not hasten his actions.

"Now, now Kouryu. We will get to _that_ in due time. First…" He flicked his wrist to make sure he had the blonde's attention, getting yet anther moan from Genjo as well. "You must learn…"

He pulled away, causing the purple-eyed man beneath him to lean up on his elbows. Genjo watched as Ukoku pulled a few things out of his jeans pocket. Genjo sat there, eyebrow cocked, until the raven-haired man pushed him back down. With a crafty smirk, he revealed the mysterious items to the blond. Purple eyes widened with both curiosity and slight fear. Handcuffs and ribbons?

"What the-?!"

He was hushed by a pair of warm lips crushing his own. While Genjo was distracted, the older man hand-cuffed his younger lover's hands to the wooden bedrails. The blond pulled away in panic, struggling for freedom. Ukoku's lips brushed against the bare skin of Genjo's chest, and that immediately the blond stopped any resistance. A teasing tongue brushed past his nipple, and he moaned up, body arching upwards more.

"Ah! Ukoku!" He moaned out involuntarily.

Black, lust-glazed eyes wandered his body and Genjo found himself blushing at being so exposed. Ukoku leaned down, wrapping the ribbon around Genjo's head, covering his eyes. So, he was gonna use it as a blindfold?

"Kouryu…" The raven-haired man rasped out, voice thick and lust-filled.

Genjo felt a shiver go up his spine, as his body tingled with anticipation. No one had ever made him feel like this. And yet, this man… This mysterious man fro his past… Suddenly, he felt something lightly brush over his skin in such a way that a moan escaped.

"So sensitive…" Ukoku said in an amused tone. Clearly _he_ was enjoying this. But Genjo couldn't deny the fact that he was taking pleasure in this as well. And obviously Ukoku could tell…

Ukoku watched Genjo's every move with interest, loving to see the man writhe as though no one could please him like the raven-haired man could. Ukoku groaned lowly, his own erection throbbing, weeping for attention. But no. He needed to teach Kouryu a lesson; a lesson that Koumyou obviously didn't establish during his life. He continued to brush the feather lightly over Genjo's body, until he was sure it was driving the blond mad. He then tossed the feather aside, taking a new object from the nightstand nearby.

"Such a defiant little one you are… And defiant little boys… need to be taught lessons."

Genjo pondered this for a moment, before he felt something cold and sharp slip across his throat lightly. Ukoku wasn't stupid, and he had no intentions in hurting Genjo. He moved the blade along the blond's body, every so often increasing the pressure. He could feel Genjo's body tense beneath him.

'_That's it Genjo… Resist… Fight back…Show Ken'yuu your fighting spirit…_' Genjo shook his head, trying to get that voice out of his mind. No, it couldn't be! Master Koumyou was dead! Yet, he could hear his voice clear as day.

"Isn't this what you wanted, Priest Genjo Sanzo? Didn't you want death? Did you not want to give up and give in?" He paused for a moment, waiting to see if the blond would respond. Genjo fought against his restraints, causing the blade to go deeper in him. He fought like this for the first few minutes, until the blade went too deep for him to handle. He let out a cry, which vocalized the mix of both pleasure and pain he felt right now.

Ukoku sighed, running the blade's edge deeper into the blond. Genjo bit his lip, muffling the whimper that had leaked out.

"You want to die so badly… Why? Because you failed?!"

There it was. The guilt. Genjo immediately shrunk back, and Ukoku knew he had hit the nail on the head with what he had just said, so he decided to keep going.

"So you failed in protecting the scripture. What would Koumyou think if he saw you now, hiding like a little child? Poor Kouryu."

Genjo dare say nothing else. For what _could_ he say? Ukoku was right. He was acting like a spoiled, little child. Truth was, he didn't know how to handle this, how to handle anything anymore. He lost Koumyou, he lost the scripture, and he had almost lost his friends. Though he would never admit it to their faces, those three were the closest things to friends he had, and although he seemed reluctant, he would protect them from anything and anyone. He couldn't lose them too.

It took him a while to notice that the blade had been withdrawn, and in its stead, a warm tongue was lapping at the blood on his body. He gasped out, his body bucking upwards.

"Koumyou gave his life for yours, because he knew that you were meant for something greater… Don't let his death be in vain… You were given a gift…"

Genjo felt as though his heart would burst with the tenderness in the older man's voice. Surprisingly, Genjo felt the pressure relieve from his wrist as Ukoku took off the hand-cuffs and the blindfold. As the black-haired man move to leave, the blond smirked, pulling the dark priest on top of him as he kissed him desperately, pressing against him so that he knew how much the young priest needed him right now. Ukoku obliged, deepening the kiss as he pulled something out of the nightstand draw. Genjo pulled away, eyes focusing on the words on the brown bottle Ukoku held in his hand. Chocolate syrup? With a predatory grin, the bottle was opened, and the contents of which was poured onto the younger man's body. Genjo gasped out, as Ukoku dipped his head down, tongue traveling down his navel.

"Genjo… I'm going to show you _are _alive."

With that promise, Ukoku went about the task of cleaning every spot on Genjo that had chocolate on it. And he took this task upon himself gladly, using an expert tongue to get every ounce of chocolate up. Genjo writhed on the sheets like a fish out of water, moaning loudly as he threw his head back. Finally, Ukoku's mouth wrapped around the weeping head of his cock, and he licked up the remaining bits of chocolate slowly, taunting Genjo with every practiced stroke of his tongue. Genjo felt as though he would cum right there. But Ukoku would have none of that. He began to lick up Genjo's body once more, grabbing for another bottle which stood on the nightstand. He took the lube, spreading a generous amount on his palm, slicking his dick with it. He then pushed a slickened finger in the blond's puckered entrance, wiggling it in him for a bit, until Genjo pushed back on the digit. He then added another one, beginning a scissoring motion. Genjo moaned louder, nearly screaming as Ukoku added a third. It wasn't long before those probing fingers found a certain patch of nerves that nearly sent the blond off the edge. When he thought his writhing counterpart was sufficiently stretched, he pulled his fingers out, replacing them with a bigger, rounder object. Without a word, he pushed his way passed Genjo's resistance, Genjo's muscles clamping around his hardened dick. He pulled out slowly, before slamming back in, moaning at being in such an incredibly tight heat. Again, Genjo cried out, but continued to push himself onto the raven, until he was fully inside of him. Ukoku slowly started to roll his hips, taking his time, which was sending Genjo off the edge. Gripping the sheets beneath him, the blond moved with the raven-haired man above him, moving his hips to try to create more friction.

"Nnngh… F-faster…" He managed out, and Ukoku obliged, picking up his pace.

Ukoku continued to move faster and faster within Genjo, and when he felt his peak start to near, his hand snaked in between their bodies, grapping hold of Genjo's dick, as he began pumping him in time with his thrusts, Genjo moaning loudly as his nails scratched down Ukoku's back. He could feel the pressure building below, as his climax got loser and closer. And then it hit him. He came all over Ukoku's hand, as Ukoku came unrelenting inside him. In that moment, when the two seemed to be as one, everything became clear to him. He needed to live. He needed to get the scripture back, and prove to his master that he was worth it. And most of all, he needed to prove to himself that he was worth his master's sacrifice. He became blissfully aware of everything around him. The sweat dripping down his back slowly, the feeling of Ukoku's harsh breathing on the nape of his neck, the feeling of Ukoku's soft skin on his, the feeling of Ukoku's greedy lips as they began to kiss heatedly; everything, every sense, was heightened and everything was clear.

Both men slumped down onto the bed, they're heavy breathing the only sound in the room. After he had caught his breath, Ukoku pulled out of the blonde, sitting on the side of the bed, gathering his clothes. Genjo sat up, grabbing his arm.

"Why?"

Such a simple question, yet the only reply he received was a small smirk, and then a chaste kiss on the forehead. Ukoku began to dress, pulling on the jeans and leather shirt slowly. He then finished quickly, pulling the black Sanzo robe over his shoulders. The bamboo shield was next, and then the sutra was placed where it rightfully belonged. As Genjo watched, he couldn't help but be in awe of the sheer elegance to this man's movements; they were so fluid and graceful. Ukoku turned to him, his smirk gone, replaced by a look of seriousness and concern.

"To get the sutra back, you must work as a team. Do not fight for yourselves, but fight for each other…"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" There it was. The old Genjo, the real Genjo, was back.

"Sadly, I spoiled my former pupil to much, and he acts a spoiled child to this day. But he is in no way incapable of defeating and possibly destroying you. You need to corner him, and you need to work with your companions… that is the only way to beat him, and get the sutra back…"

With that, he left, walking out the door, and out of Genjo's life once more. With a sigh, the blonde picked himself up, gathering his clothes and going to the bathroom. He picked up the broken pieces of glass, disposing of them quickly, then jumped in the shower. He had just finished dressing when the others returned, all evidence of his day disposed of. He stared at them blankly for a while, before lighting a cigarette and sitting at the small round table to read his newspaper.

"S-Sanzo?" The brunette boy asked in a soft, unsure voice.

Though smirking on the inside, Genjo showed no signs of any attention towards the boy. Hakkai and Gojyo stood behind Goku, looking at each other before watching Genjo carefully. Cautiously, the brunette walked to his keeper's side, shaking his right arm softly to get his attention. In another second, though, the hard 'fwap' noise of Genjo's harisen connecting with Goku's head filled the air.

"BakaSaru!! Can't you see I am trying to read my god-damned paper?!" Genjo threatened, sitting down and opening his paper dramatically to make a point. Goku rebounded up from the floor, looking at Genjo with wide eyes. Genjo returned his look with a cocky smirk, and immediately, Goku's face lit up with a smile.

* * *

"An' Sanzo likes his Ramen stale, yeah?" Goku happily bounded up the near-infinite stairs leading to Kami-sama's lair.

Hakkai let out a light chuckle, right behind Goku, who was a boundless ball of energy, as usual. "As odd as that is. Although I suppose there are people in the world who like soggy cookies and flat sodas."

"Like old farts." Gojyo said, making it seem like he was stating an obvious fact, and not a personal opinion.

This of course agitated a certain blonde priest, who merely retorted with "Shut up" as they continued up the stairs. In front of them, the childish blonde stood, smiling his patronizing smile as they grew ever nearer.

"…You all came back?" He said, laughing as he spoke, "You guys must really curious! But I thought you understood what I said. Maybe it was too hard. It doesn't matter how hard you try. You can't beat—"

As Genjo walked passed him, he took out his banishing gun, opening fire on the blonde who stood beside him.

"—Me…" The doppelganger started to disperse into beads, an incredulous look on his face as the others walked passed him.

"I thought I told you to shut up." The disdain in Genjo's voice was clearly there, dripping with venom.

The four comrades finally made it to the top, looking at the spacious building before them, their expressions serious. Genjo was the first to take a step forward.

"I'm taking back what's mine."

* * *

The scientist stood amongst the rubble, a sinister smirk on his lips. He ran a hand through his black hair, looking around him at the destruction.

"Oh boy." He said, his tone oozing with excitement. He picked up the gold crown, sitting down in the rubble.

" He picked up the gold crown, sitting down in the rubble.

"You've left me a little treat. Thank you, Koumyou. Now…"

He pulled the crown onto his head, smiling as the light shown to reveal that he was indeed the black-robed priest from before.

"What shall we play next?"

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, the last two parts are not original. That is the direct dialogue from book 9. /.\; sorry guys. But it made a point to my story. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it!_


	4. Chapter 2a: 23: Closer

**_:: _****_Closer _****_::_**

**_Author:_** _Aedem_

**_Rating:_** _M (NC-17)_

**_Pairings_**_: Ni Jianyi (Ukoku Sanzo)/ Genjo Sanzo (Koumyou Sanzo/Ukoku Sanzo)_

**_A/N_**_: Warning, this is a yaoi, and still a friggin' grapefruit. OH! LOL, anywho, this includes lots and lots of…er… not appropriate, not rated PG things. Hope you enjoy!_

**_A/N II_**_: I had help with this one too. Thanks to Tsiriu for reading and editing, and Michi-kun for ideas, inspiration, and a whole buncha other stuffs! 3!_

**_A/N III: _**_I just realize after typing this, Nii is sorta kinda a man whore, huh? xD_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki, Saiyuki Reload, or Saiyuki Gaiden. They are all titles and characters belonging to Kazuya Minekura. Trust me… Things would be different if I owned them… =3 really different. Muah hahahaha!!!_

_I am still following the manga at the moment. Probably will be for the remainder of the story series, because I can use the technicalities to my advantage. It is during Volume 1 of Saiyuki Reload._

**Summary: **Having helped Genjo realize his own worth (for now), our favorite scientist decides to do a little soul searching. What he finds, though, is an entirely different story.

**SPOILER ALERT!!!**

**

* * *

**

**_Muichi Motsu states:  
__If you meet the Buddha, kill him  
__If you meet the Patriarchs, kill them__  
Free of all, bound by nothing  
You live your life simply as it is_**

Click. Click. A smirk, though it was barely noticeable in the pitch black of the room. Click. Click. Click. A soft, sinister chuckle and the glare from the computer screen reflected off black-turtle-rimmed glasses. Click. Click. Click. The glasses slid down the bridge of his nose, revealing sharp, jet-black eyes. Click. Click. Click. Pause. An incoherent mumble and an unintelligible noise of glee. Click. Click. Click. Another pause, before he was right back at it. Click. Click. Click. A snort of disbelief as he continued typing. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. BAM! The door flung open, hitting against the wall loudly. With a flicker, the fluorescent lights came on, nearly blinding the scientist as he turned his head around. Standing in the doorway, the demon scientist looked at him with complete and utter condescension.

"Professor Nii!" She screeched, her voice reaching a higher pitch than ever thought possible, as if it were breaking a sound barrier.

With a sigh and a groan, he spun around to look at her. In another moment, a smirk tugged on his lips, and he chuckled.

"Ah! My dear doctor! How may I be of assistance?" He asked, his smirk merely augmenting the woman's anger.

"Lady Gyokumen Koushou wishes to see you…" The demon scientist gritted out through clenched teeth as her face flushed in anger, "Prince Kougaiji has deployed his forces, and is waiting for your command."

The scientist's sneer grew more baleful, as he leaned back in his chair.

"So steadfast to the mistress, as usual. I expect nothing less from you, my dear doctor." Before Hwan could wrap her hands around his throat, Nii continued. "Let me reiterate my previous pleas. I simply need more time and more information to complete the task appointed to me by lady Koushou."

"More time?! Doctor, you seem to have all the time in the world since you keep disappearing for days on end!"

Running a hand through his hair, Nii let out a soft, sinister chortle.

"My dear woman, what I do on my on time is of no consequence to you. But, if you must know my secret, I simply go out to observe and do…research, of my own."

A shiver sparked down Hwan's spine as she noticed the ominous look in the raven-haired man's eye.

"R-research?" She stuttered out. "Professor Nii, I hope you know that if you hide anything from Lady Gyokumen Koushou, the end results will be dire."

Nii snickered again, causing Hwan to shiver again. He looked at her over his glasses, his onyx eyes as black as his soul. With his tousled appearance and his perverse humor, Hwan found herself loathing more and more about him each passing day. How the Lady could trust someone as enigmatic was beyond her. Hwan knew he was keeping something from them, and that he was a treacherous man. But what that secret was, she had no idea.

Hwan's eyes left the form of the scientist, scanning his lab for any more clues she could gather about him, until they fell upon the plush stuffed rabbit he always carried with him. What was so important about that doll anyways? And what kind of a grown man carried a doll with him? The kind with no dignity, that's what kind. Hwan shook her head as Nii cleared his throat, causing her to bring her attention back to him.

"Now, my dear Doctor Hwan, I have preparations to make before I present myself in front of the Lady. If you would please leave me to my business, I would greatly appreciate it."

Rolling her eyes, Hwan left his lab, the door slamming as it shut. Rubbing his temple, Nii sat there. From his temple, his hand moved down to rub the back of his neck. He groaned softly, disturbed by the tenseness of the muscles he was now rubbing. But stress would do that to a person. If only he had a way to release his tension. Sadly, none of these fools _did _it for him. Using them to relieve his stress might backfire, thus creating new stress that he didn't want to deal with right now. It was all Hwan's fault. What kind of woman was she anyways? Granted, she was a demon, but she was a failure to her sex. No feminine qualities besides the usual loss of blood for a week once a month that made her hormones even more unbalanced. But besides that, she was not graceful, and she sure as hell was nothing like a woman was _supposed _to be like. He took off his glasses, placing them on the table near his computer, and started laughing.

Fools. All of them fools. It was so easy to infiltrate this place, this Houtou Castle. To place their trust upon him so willingly, and give him a position in which he could easily devastate everything, and they were none the wiser. Of course, there had been some sacrifices made along the way. His pupil was dead; the boy he had found and made his apprentice. He had granted the child all of his 'toys', and such power. But it was not enough for him. He wanted to become a true Sanzo priest, and inherit the Muten Sutra. Perhaps it all started with the lack of a name. Perhaps calling him Kami was what sealed him to his fate. But the fool was a liability anyways. Perhaps it had been his own error in giving the boy such power, even though he knew the boy would fall. Oh well, such was the sacrifices that had to be made. If he was to get what he wanted, if he was to avenge _his_ death, everything had to go perfectly. He looked out the lone window in the room, noticing the sun's descent. It was the night's turn to swallow the sun.

Yawning, Nii leaned back in his chair some more. There, propped against the screen of his monitor, was the stuffed toy he was never found without. It sat there, its carefree smirk still in place, and Nii ran a hand along the seam of its mouth. With a sigh, his own smirk faded into a look of intense thinking. How long had it been? The days and nights seemed to all be one here at the castle. He was surrounded by demons, all of whom had made a comment about killing and/or eating him at least once in the span he had been there. Personally, he was sick of the empty threats. Nearly getting lost in his thoughts, he shook his head, and took out another cigarette, lighting it and taking a deep drag, grabbing the bunny from its post. A quick spin his chair and he stood up, looking around the lab. As usual, it was void of any signs of life, except for the remnants of Nii's chain-smoking habits. Other than that, everything was void of personality, void of any type of essence. Just like his life. Nii sighed once more, looking at the plush in his arms.

"Well, Usa-chan. Let us go see what Lady Koushou wants."

With that, he left the lab, walking down the expanse of hallway that led to the throne room. He soon walked up to the door that led into the part of the castle that held Kougaiji and his followers' rooms. He stopped in front of it, and smirked.

Another pawn, another piece. Oh well. Nothing or no one would foil his plans. After a moment, he started walking once more, thinking of other plans. Without fail, he began to think about the student of Koumyou, Kouryu. But, Kouryu had grown into Genjo, the youngest Sanzo priest to be named. If Koumyou was the moon, and he himself, Nii Jianyi, was the night, then surely Genjo was the sun.

The sun. Everyone loved the sun. Filled with life, filled with warmth… The sun _did_ give life, this was true. But it was also cold, cruel, and indifferent. It exposed you for who or what you truly were. No sympathy from the sun, no shelter from its truth, no protection from its passion. Those left in its light too long who had not earned its favor did perish, but he was the night. The night was cold as well; the night was esoteric in the fact that you never knew what would happen to you when you were veiled in its darkness. The night swallowed the sun with each passing of the day, as Nii would swallow Genjo. Such was the cycle. The day would swallow the moon, and the night would swallow the sun.

The child had earned a gift, even if he did not realize it. Koumyou had sacrificed his life, even when he did not have to. But why? What had made Koumyou decide to give up his life in that way? He could've fought; Koumyou had demonstrated his power to Ukoku on more than one occasion. He could've protected them, all of them under his care, all of them whom he admitted to 'loving'. Why sacrifice his life when he easily could've defeated his attackers and saved the temple and his 'son'? What was he thinking? What was Koumyou's plan? And why didn't he inform Nii of it before it happened? Didn't he think of him?! Didn't he-

No, that didn't matter now. He had a job. Teach Genjo, make him understand. That was his purpose.

"Well Usa-chan..." Nii said, bringing the plush rabbit up to look at it directly, "Genjo learned his first lesson. But there are many more to learn... Shall I be the one to teach him?"

Nii snickered, lowering the toy to his side once more. He hadn't even noticed he had come up on the doors of the throne room. Releasing a defeated sigh, the scientist pushed open the doors, looking into the tenebrous throne room. There were no windows to filter light into the melancholic room, only the occasional light creating a false sense of hope for anyone audacious enough to venture into such unholy grounds. The mistress of the castle stood in her usual spot, standing in front of petrified figure of her lover, the Demon King, Gyumaoh. As with everyday, her gaze was fixated on its form, as if her scrutiny would release him from the seal.

Nii sighed, and looked at her, clearing his throat.

"Milady?" He asked, his voice breaking the silence.

Koushou turned around, looking down at him, the disparagement of his race noticeable in her eyes. After a minute, though, her look faded into one of boredom.

"Dr. Nii... You finally decided to join me."

Nii looked up at the woman, admitting to himself the detestation he felt every time her form appeared before him. Her cold, amber eyes which glistened with abhorrence to any living creature, long, straw-like teal hair always pulled up to show her aged face, and an hourglass figure which she hid beneath a blue kimono, and pale, almost white skin which was soft but cold to the touch. Her demeanor and mannerisms were like that of a fox, cunning and most of the time superficial, only doing things if they benefited her in the end. Such was the creature she was. It wasn't that she was a woman, though if it wasn't for her anatomy, sometimes he would doubt that; it was the _way_ she was.

"I am sorry my lady. I got caught up in my work, and lost track of the time." He responded, as he bowed to her, presenting his bunny at the same time as he always did.

"I'm sure." She said dryly, still looking to him.

Stupid woman. So resolute to resurrect a lover who will probably kill her without a second thought only a few moments after regeneration. Letting him into her castle without any knowledge of who he actually was, that had been the harpy's first mistake. She gave him her complete and utter confidence without question, and made so that her subordinates did not question him either; if she only knew his true intentions. It was she who had Koumyou killed. And it was she he was so determined to destroy. One by one, the pawns he had in place would fall, until the final checkmate, where he would ensure that he would witness the last shuddering breath Koushou took as she died by his hand. Only then would he be satisfied; only then could he die. And they all remained none the wiser. They were all mere simpletons; all of them except for Hwan, Kougaiji, and Kougaiji's little consorts. They were so close to finding out, but with their beloved prince now under his control, they once again became blind to his plans. These were all validations of their asininity.

Koushou cleared her throat, and brought Nii back from his thoughts.

"Kougaiji's forces have been deployed, and he is in position." A smirk grew on the elder demon woman's face. "Your experiment was a success, Doctor. But my question is how long will this last?"

"Well..." Nii said as he straightened his posture, but made sure to keep himself in check. "It truly depends on the good prince's will. But, I have no doubt it should last."

Ah, the sweet prince. At one point, the prince had invoked the doctor's interest. His eyes were so vibrantly green they would put the most precious beryl to shame, so full of life and passion that it they were soul piercing. His skin, dark as the loving earth in which Nii knew he had no home; his hair, as red as the passion burning beneath his skin.

The Demon King's harlot smiled wickedly, and looked at him.

"I grow bored." She finally announced, her expression fading into an apathetic one, jolting Nii from his thoughts once more.

A shiver went down Nii's spine. Even though he was a man, and he had needs to satisfy, he didn't particularly enjoy the times he spent with her. He smirked, reminding himself of why he was doing this, all of this, as Koushou descended from her perch.

"Then we should take care of your little problem." He said smoothly, moving to help her down from the final step.

Without a word, he pulled her close, her back to his chest, and he bit her earlobe softly. Her teal hair brushed against his cheek. Soft, yes… But not as soft as the golden silk he missed… Koushou's head drooped forward, giving the scientist more room to work with, as both fell to the floor. While his mouth teased her neck, his calloused hands opened her kimono, one hand crawling up her stomach to massage her breasts. Even in the darkness, her pale skin seemed to stand out, almost illuminating in the fleeting light. Pressing thin lips to the porcelain soft skin of her neck, Nii's mind raced. _White skin… White as snow… white as the moon… the moon…_

**_The night was calm and quiet, and the moon was up. Ukoku walked through the woods towards Kinzan temple. As he walked, he noticed that the night around him grew more silent. Not even the crickets jubilated in their fervent music. With a sigh, Ukoku pushed his way through the woods, making note of the clouds in the sky. No rain, but a darkening mood was approaching. As he approached his destination, he smiled as he saw the familiar form of the other Sanzo priest sitting there. Keeping hidden in the shadows, he watched as Koumyou spoke with his 'son'. _**

'**_So this is the infamous Kouryu?' Ukoku thought to himself as he smirked, pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose._**

"**_Master, you should go to bed soon. Have a care for your health."_**

"**_Yes." Koumyou said as he shook the sake bottle. "I'll turn in once I finish this."_**

"**_And go easy on the alcohol."_**

"**_Aha ha. I know, I know. Don't mind me and go to sleep."_**

**_Kouryu nodded as he walked into the temple. "--Well then, excuse me, Master."_**

"**_Good night, Kouryu."_**

**_Koumyou smiled to himself as he went to take another sip of his sake, contently listening to the crickets. As he went to pick the cup up, he found that all noise had disappeared, and the moon was now hidden behind the ominous clouds._**

"**_I wondered why the moon would suddenly hide itself. I see it was your doing... Ukoku."_**

**_As he took off his straw hat, Ukoku grimaced at his oldest and only friend. "That's a mean accusation."_**

"**_See? Even the crickets have stopped chirping."_**

**_Ukoku rolled his eyes as he sat down, shaking his head. "Alright, alright. Well, excuse me-- ...Hey. Was that the famous Kouryu I've heard so much about?"_**

"**_Yes... He'll be turning seven years old soon." Koumyou beamed._**

"**_Oh, I like him. He's got gumption."_**

**_Koumyou chuckled and nodded. "I think so too. He reminds me of a certain someone when he was younger."_**

**_Ukoku couldn't help but smirk as he put the sake down, leaning on his hand as he looked at the dark forest._**

"**_Oh, I wonder who that could be."_**

"**_Hm, I wonder." Koumyou agreed._**

**_After was the usual silence. Ukoku sat there, taking out a cigarette. Koumyou watched as the heretical priest lit it, taking in a deep drag and holding it in his lungs before letting it out in a long, drawn out puff. The cloud of smoke slowly dissipated as it floated towards the moon. After a while, the crickets began chirping again. Koumyou smiled._**

"**_Oh, the crickets have come back out!"_**

**_Ukoku, on the hand, couldn't care less, as he stared flatly at the blond. "Hey, don't you have any dry persimmon?"_**

**_Koumyou chuckled, looking at Ukoku childishly. "It'll cost you."_**

**_The two sat in silence once more before a thought occurred to Koumyou._**

"**_Ooh! It just occurred to me!"_**

"**_What?" Ukoku asked, knowing that somehow he was going to regret asking his friend to share his usually scatter-brained thoughts._**

"**_It's been a while since I've seen you last."_**

**_Ukoku stared at Koumyou for a minute, before he started laughing, the combination of Koumyou's mindless grin and delayed reaction too much to hold in._**

"**_Did I say something funny?" Koumyou pouted as he watched Ukoku laugh._**

"**_Aw jeez, you really haven't changed a bit Koumyou." Ukoku said as he tried to regain control of his emotions._**

"**_...Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Koumyou asked, still pouting._**

"**_Hm. It's a secret."_**

"**_A secret?" Koumyou asked as his voice became dangerously low._**

"**_Yeah, a secret."_**

"**_I would like to know this secret…" Koumyou said, as he leaned towards Ukoku._**

**_Ukoku knew what was coming. With a haughty grin, the younger one put on his most comical thinking pose, and then shook his head childishly. _**

"**_Sorry. Guess you're going to have to find out later." He told the graying priest._**

**_Koumyou pouted, shaking his head as he grabbed Ukoku by the wrist, pulling him close. "Wrong answer." He whispered gruffly, before crushing Ukoku's lips with his own._**

**_Ukoku responded as he always did., not letting his body betray the sensitivity it felt right now. Koumyou pulled away, smirking as he took Ukoku's earlobe in his mouth, biting it hard. Ukoku hissed out, pushing Koumyou away._**

"**_S-Stop…"He said, before he smirked at Koumyou. "I thought you said it was your turn now?"_**

**_Koumyou smirked, standing up as he went to go inside. Ukoku immediately followed, walking into Koumyou's familiar room. As soon as he walked in, Koumyou's lips were crushing his. Ukoku held onto the older man's sleeve, desperately trying to breath through his nose. Without another word, the two men were undressed and Ukoku was laid on the bedroll. Koumyou kissed him, trying to stifle the cries as he thrusted in. In about five minutes, after much adjusting, the two developed a steady and familiar rhythm._**

"**_Uhn…"_**

**_Another shift of the hips, and Ukoku felt his breathing hitch in his throat._**

"**_K-Koum-"_**

"**_Shh…" The blond above him hushed him, smirking as he continued to thrust into his willing partner. "You are the one always complaining that they will hear us…"_**

"**_W-well… I thought you… Ahn! I thought you wouldn't want your…oh! Precious Kouryu waking up to this…" Ukoku replied through the panting and the moaning._**

**_Another shift in their positions, and Ukoku felt Koumyou's cock brush against and then hit his prostate, sending an excessive amount of stimulation throughout his body. He leaned up, biting Koumyou's shoulder to muffle his moans as his release hit him. Everything was hot, and his vision had gone from blurry to white. Koumyou worked the younger priest through his orgasm, until the tightening walls triggered his own._**

**_Both men panted as they kept their current positions. After he had caught his breath, Koumyou pulled out, and lay next to Ukoku on the bed roll._**

**_Ukoku laid there, looking at the ceiling, forcing his own breathing to relax. Koumyou watched his bare chest rise and fall, and was taken aback by Ukoku's form in the moonlight. The graying blond sighed, shaking his head._**

"**_Tell me… What are you thinking?"_**

**_Ukoku chuckled, shaking his head._**

A moan from the woman before him brought him back to the moment at hand. Nii smirked, kissing her neck once more.

"Your skin…"

'_White as the moon, cold as the night…'_

"Hm?" Koushou asked, her breath getting ragged.

Nii smirked, running his thumb against her nipple. She hissed out, and he chuckled lowly.

"I was just thinking of how white it is."

White was… no. White is pure. He had that purity in his life once. But no longer. He had lost it. And now, he made sure that nothing could ever be that pure.

"It's lovely, really."

Not like the sun. The sun seemed to envelope him each time he chose to indulge in its warmth; strong, passionate, and unyielding. Or the moon. In its own way, the moon's comfort was the most soothing, letting the solace of darkness cloak him, yet letting the glimmer of light bring something more to his life; comforting, forgiving and kind. Yet the woman before him was quite the antithesis of both; cold and unforgiving, like the cruelest winter.

"Does it ever want to make you get…?" Another tease of her breast, another gasp of a pleasured woman. "y'know, dirty?"

"Mm." Koushou moaned out in response.

He would make sure that he would destroy this purity, this abomination before his eyes.

"Aw, look." He said in a teasing whisper, voice becoming lower and gruffer. "It just turned pink."

He bit her neck, and she moaned out. Turning to look at him, her eyes narrowed.

"You're a horrible man."

'_Whatever it is. Fresh snow. A white-backed kimono. Anything. Being that pure is asking for trouble…'_

"Perhaps I am." Nii chuckled, biting her neck once more as he pushed her down.

'_Such purity must be tainted. Such whiteness shouldn't exist.'_

"**_What are you thinking?"_**

**_Ukoku chuckled, shaking his head._** "**_What do you think happens in the end?"_**

"**_Ukoku?"_**

"**_Do you really believe in God?"_**

**_Koumyou sat up, looking at his young lover with an exasperated look._**

"**_What brought this on?" he asked softly, running his hands through Ukoku's hair._**

"**_Nothing…" Ukoku replied, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath._**

**_Koumyou pouted more. "Why do you have such a morbid fascination with 'the end'?"_**

**_Ukoku laughed, opening his eyes as he shifted his head to lie in Koumyou's lap. "Don't tell me you never think about it."_**

"**_I do… on occasion."_**

**_Ukoku closed his eyes once more, sighing heavily. "I mean… Do you think our bodies just become as cold as the earth as they deteriorate, or do you think our souls will find each other in the afterlife… if there is an afterlife?"_**

**_Koumyou was quiet, as if thinking it over. Before long, he leaned down, kissing Ukoku softly on the lips. "Hush." He said, not as a suggestion, but as an order, and Ukoku complied, laying there in the silence that followed._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_** _**He slumped in the chair when he returned to his lab. The senile fool, Wang, laughed as he watched Nii return.

"Entertaining the Lady late into the night again I see." He chortled, and Nii flashed his signature smirk

"Well, I do what I must." He replied nonchalantly.

Wang left, his laugh echoing before abruptly stopping when the doors closed. Nii took a deep breath, turning to look at the computer screen when he heard it beep. Another sinister smirk spread across his lips, as he begun to laugh.

There, on the computer screen, the image of the blue haired, blue-eyes man and his prodigious, tanned body guard became as clear as day.

"My, my, my... If it isn't little Hazel Grousse. He sure has grown... And what are you doing here so early?"

Nii took the rabbit plush in hand, ripping its head off. He dug through the stuffing, taking the sutra out of its body with a melodramatic sigh.

"It seems I have lost track of time yet again." He said with a puerile pout.

The computer screen flickered to black as he shut it off. The normal hum of all of the machinery in the room was dulled as he readied to leave.

It still amused him to this day how with just a shave and with letting his hair fall more naturally, he easily looked twelve years younger. Being careful as not to knick himself, he pulled the razor over his upper lip and chin, satisfied with the smooth results. With the shaving done, he decided to take a shower. He pulled the white lab coat off, folding it neatly and putting it in its drawer. Slowly, he took his tie off, starting his shower so it would be warm by the time he was ready to get in.

The messy blue shirt and the wrinkled blue pants were tossed into the dirty laundry, as well as his gray cotton boxers. He rubbed his neck, stepping into the shower, the warm water running over and soothing his aching muscles. He didn't waste any time in the shower; he washed his hair and body quickly before stepping out again. Shivering lightly in the cold air, he wrapped the towel around his waist and turned the shower off.

He pulled the leather shirt over his head, pulling the rest of his outfit on. As of right now, Nii Jianyi was not in existence. In his place, Ukoku Sanzo had resurfaced, and Ukoku had something to finish. Without a word and without anyone else knowing, Ukoku slipped from Houtou Castle, quietly walking east. He slipped among the ranks of the numerous demons, undetected and untried. These half-wits weren't foolish enough to attack him. Even if they didn't know who he was, they knew and could feel his power, and it was that that kept them all away.

He traveled east, towards the rising sun. He found it funny. Everywhere around him, he could feel the influence of the sun, he could feel it envelope him, even in the safeguard of his Stygian lab. The journey was fairly boring, he would say. Nothing dared to oppose him; no one dare question who he was or where he was going. They would merely watch as he passed through. Most of the time, he avoided the towns, rathering for the solace of isolation than the vexation of human company. As he passed through the towns, he noticed that even with the threat of demon attack at their door (sometimes quite the opposite for the rare demon village he stumbled upon), people lived their lives in ignorant happiness. This perplexed him to no end. How could someone be so happy knowing they might meet their end soon? As he pondered this, he noticed that he had stumbled upon the right village. There, in the center of attention, as always, the blue-haired holy-man stood over the body of a child, rambling on about how he could heal the child. Ukoku kept to the shadows as he watched, stifling his laughter.

After the spectacle was over, Hazel and Gato retreated to their room, and Ukoku followed, getting a room as well to be nearby Hazel.

Stupid boy. He didn't even realize. Such a sad thing too. Losing his master at a young age, convinced it was a demon attack. In truth, though, that demon who killed his master was himself, yet to this day, Hazel remained none the wiser of the other being that shared his body. Such a perplexing symbiosis. Both benefit, yet at the same time, neither do.

Subtly, he had led them all the way through the woods from the town, with the promise of good demon hunting. That always seemed to be a good motivator for Hazel. Gato, as always, followed loyally, not saying a word as the two traveled in silence. Hazel barreled through the trees and vegetation, swatting away bugs as he did so. Finally, they stopped for a breather. The clergyman looked around, sighing melodramatically as he took his hat off.

"Well, things are getting mighty boring, wouldn't you say?" Hazel asked as he looked up at his bodyguard, even though he knew he wasn't going to get a response.

Hazel sighed, muttering to himself before pressing on again. About half an hour later, he stopped once more, fed up with the bugs and humidity.

"I don't see a sign of youkai anywhere!" He whined, his southern drawl thicker due to the humid air.

Gato merely grunted in response, his same, unchanging expression making Hazel pout up at him. But Hazel said nothing, walking off ahead of Gato, until both came up a small, abandoned temple.

"I wonder what this could be. I reckon it's some type of temple... but who is it for, I wonder?"

Ukoku shook his head. The boy might have been cute, but he wasn't exactly bright. Scratch that, he was the dimwit that made the other lights on the circuit go out as well. But that didn't make him unusable. In fact, that made it easier for Nii to use the bishop as a simple tool. He watched as Hazel walked into the temple, and walked from the shadows himself, looking up to the clouds as he smirked at the gods.

"Just speeding things along..." He seemingly said to no one, slipping into the temple another way.

Hazel whistled as they walked inside, impressed by the idols and statues set everywhere. "If my suspicions are correct, Gato, I believe this is a Temple of the War Prince."

Gato nodded, looking at the relics and such.

Ukoku stood in the shadows, perfectly camouflaged as he sighed. Again, Hazel wasn't the sharpest one out there. Without even saying it, a sutra was invoked, and Hazel watched as Gato wandered off towards the inside room. Hazel followed, calling after his body guard, and Ukoku couldn't help but sigh.

Once in the main chamber, Hazel found himself taken aback. There, on the mantel, a lifeless body lay. Hazel walked up, stricken by the corpse's beauty.

"Gato... I think this is the War Prince..." He said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Ukoku rubbed his chin, wishing that Hazel would just get on with it. It was in that moment that Hazel got a brilliant idea.

"If we bring back the War Prince, surely he could help us with our little youkai problem!"

It was almost cute how Hazel had no idea what he was doing with resurrecting the War Prince. Ukoku actually found it funny how the War Prince's body was recovered. Surely no mortal was behind this. He shrugged it off, disconcerted by it all. All he needed was the War Prince to be alive. Of course, the only reason Ukoku wanted the War Prince alive once more was to occupy a certain high-spirited boy traveling with Genjo.

As with all of his sutras, invoking the Muten Sutra took no effort and no actual words. As Hazel went to work on resurrecting the body, Ukoku went to work on resurrecting the soul. After a few minutes, a pair of mismatched eyes opened, and a shuddering breath was took as the War God sat up, looking down at his body and his hands.

"What... is this?" Homura asked, his silky voice low and disconcerted.

He looked around looking at Gato and Hazel. "Was it you who resurrected me?" He asked, and Hazel nodded.

"Yes, I believe you-"

"Why? Finally I was with her... Rinrei..." Homura was suddenly angered, and without a word, his form vanished.

Hazel and Gato stood there, and Hazel pouted childishly. "Now that was just rude!" He suddenly declared, turning on his heel and leaving the temple.

No matter. Ukoku decided, going to leave. A smirk grew on his face when he felt the tip of a sword between his shoulder blades, and he chuckled softly.

"Though that man brought back my body, you were the one who truly brought me back, weren't you?" Homura asked as he glared at the raven-haired man.

As Ukoku turned around, Homura felt himself taken aback as he looked into the obsidian eyes.

"Very good..." Ukoku arrogantly answered him, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Why?" Homura asked simply, not letting his guard down.

"I have a primate problem."

Homura watched Ukoku. "A primate problem? And what does that have to do with me?"

"Oh, you know him very well... In fact, I sense a slight infatuation with him."

"Goku..." The name slipped easily from Homura's lips as his eyes glistened with an array of emotions.

The War Prince disappeared once more, and Ukoku chuckled. Yet another pawn for his game. Ah, well. Right now, that did not matter. What mattered was now. And right now, he had to manage his way to finding out where Genjo and his party had wandered off to. He wandered outside, looking up at the clouds. Hm… It was going to snow soon… And snow quite a bit.

Without a word, he pressed east, not coming into contact with anyone while he was there. It had been so long since he had done this last, wandering such as he did when he was an aimless pilgrim.

And as he had calculated, it did indeed begin to snow. With a slight glower, he wished he had brought some covering of some kind. Ah, well. Too late now, he supposed. As soon as he had left the War Prince's temple, he had lost track of time, the auroras melting together with the twilight. And the snow that never ended. All was a desolate, achromatic sea in which he was the only vagabond who dare test the elements to get to his destination. Around him was bereft of life, and it was in this where he felt the most comforted. No human warmth to cling to only to lose it, nothing to keep his humanity grounded. It was the only way to keep what little control and sanity he had left. Don't get attached...

**_Without a word, he pushed his way passed Genjo's resistance, Genjo's muscles clamping around his hardened dick. He pulled out slowly, before slamming back in, moaning at being in such an incredibly tight heat. Again, Genjo cried out, but continued to push himself onto the obsidian-eyed man, until he was fully inside of him. Ukoku slowly started to roll his hips, taking his time, which was sending Genjo off the edge. Gripping the sheets beneath him, the blond moved with the raven-haired man above him, moving his hips to try to create more friction._**

"**_Nnngh… F-faster…" He managed out, and Ukoku obliged, picking up his pace._**

**_Ukoku continued to move faster and faster within Genjo, and when he felt his peak start to near, his hand snaked in between their bodies, grabbing hold of Genjo's dick, as he began pumping him in time with his thrusts, Genjo moaning loudly as his nails scratched down Ukoku's back. Ukoku groaned as the sharp pain merely supplementing the ecstasy he felt right now. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer, but he also knew that Genjo couldn't either. With a few well aimed thrusts, Genjo came in his hand. He worked Genjo through his peak, but as Genjo went further and further into pleasure, his walls began to clamp around Ukoku tighter and tighter, offsetting Ukoku's peak not too long after. As Ukoku lay atop of him panting, he noticed that Genjo was deep in thought beneath him. Ukoku smiled, kissing Genjo greedily..._**

He wasn't, _WASN'T _getting attached. He couldn't... Shaking his head, Ukoku looked up, seeing the singed building that was once part of the sublime temple known to everyone as Kinzan temple. Standing there, his sable eyes took in the sight of the snow against the burnt temple. To the unknowing traveler, such would be the inspiration for a majestic painting, as a symbol as the lack of religion in a cold world. To those who knew, though, this was the crypt of several monks and devout followers of Buddha. Those people weren't Ukoku's concern though. His only concern was finding a grave. He trudged in the snow, looking around for the marker. Finally, he came upon the gravestone, wiping the snow off.

_'Koumyou Sanzo_

_Devout Priest, Beloved Friend, Loving Father'_

Koumyou... How long had it been? Almost eleven years. Eleven years, and his killer still was alive. Ukoku felt himself getting sick, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He had to keep it this way. It was the only way Koumyou's death could truly be avenged. Did Koumyou know? The night, the last night Ukoku had seen Koumyou alive, the last night he had felt his warmth against his skin, lingering and engulfing him, Koumyou had said something, though Ukoku never thought on it, until now.

"**_Ahn!"_**

**_Koumyou held onto Ukoku's hips as he came, the younger one below him moaning out in pleasure as he clutched at the sheets, his face buried in the pillows to muffle his screams. Koumyou smirked, his mouth ghosting up Ukoku's spine as he kissed along his jaw, turning to boy over to kiss him deeply. Ukoku kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Koumyou pulled away, looking down at him. "My, my, Ukoku..." He teased, as he moved jet-black hair out of the way of the onyx eyes._**

**_Ukoku looked up at him, his eyes showing his annoyance. "What?"_**

"**_Nothing..." Koumyou said, pulling out as he kissed Ukoku's forehead. The younger sat up, fishing around for his pack of cigarettes, looking at Koumyou. "Where the hell did they go?"_**

"**_Want one of mine?" Koumyou smirked, offering a pack of Marlboro's to Ukoku. Ukoku took it, lighting it and taking a long drag._**

**_Sighing, Koumyou got up, rubbing his neck, and walking to get some clothes on. "Watch over Kouryu for me..."_**

**_Ukoku looked at him, sitting up straighter as he threw his boxers on. "Koumyou?"_**

"**_Hm?" Koumyou turned around, smiling as he usually did to reassure his lover that nothing was wrong._**

"**_What do you mean? Where do you plan on going?"_**

"**_Nowhere!" _**

**_Ukoku stared at Koumyou as he smiled foolishly and he couldn't help but shake his head. "Then why ask me?"_**

"**_Well... Sad to say, but I'm not going to be around forever... and you're younger than me." Koumyou nodded at his own logic._**

"**_It's not like you're dying within the next year. Your precious Kouryu still has time with you, Koumyou." Ukoku muttered as he started to get dressed once more. Koumyou came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist._**

"**_Where do you thing you're going?" The graying blond asked, his voice low._**

"**_Well, I was going to leave... Like I always do." Ukoku answered, now not only turned on, but confused. What got into Koumyou?_**

"**_You're staying." Koumyou ordered, leaving no room for Ukoku to argue._**

**_The next thing he knew, Ukoku was sitting in Koumyou's lap, kissing him deeply as Koumyou's hands teased his skin. _**

There was something then, that last time he should have realized it. The way he held him was different, and during the act, there was just the feel of urgency, as if this was the last time they would ever feel this kind of intimacy. Ukoku stared at the grave, the snow piling on top of both it and him.

"I've been keeping an eye on him, Koumyou... You knew, somehow, didn't you?" Even though Ukoku kept his tone playful, he had found it harder to keep it that way, wanting to yell, wanting to know why. If Koumyou really did care about him, and if he cared about Kouryu, why didn't he fight? Why did he let himself die?! If only he knew, if only Kouryu could've fought! Why didn't he fight?! He had more than proven himself adept. Why?! But no, it wasn't his fault. He was in shock, and like Ukoku, he still felt the pain of Koumyou's death, even today.

Feeling his head spin, Ukoku took a deep breath, putting on the rice-pickers straw hat, and turning around, saying a final good-bye to his friend.

In another week, Ukoku had finally tracked the Sanzo-Ikkou down, finding them in a remote town. To avoid causing a fuss as he made his way through town square, he had decided to throw on a brown cotton cloak, covering his dark priest robes. As he walked down the main road towards the inn, he noticed the three companions of the blond, glad to see it wasn't the blond himself. The younger brunette bumped into him as he made his way by, apologizing before he bounded towards the food, followed by the exasperated red-head, and the older, calmer brunette. All of them had no idea. Sure, he didn't want them dead personally, but right now, they were in the way… But, surely their next threat would occupy them for the time being. Ukoku looked up, smirking as the silhouette disappeared once more. '_Like a predator stalking his prey…_' Ukoku thought, as he sighed. '_I do hope that the monkey can handle this_.'

Walking into the inn, he felt all eyes on him. He took off his hat, smiling at the older inn keeper as she examined him.

"Why hello sir, what brings you here?" She asked, blushing as she marveled at his vanity.

"I am a wandering pilgrim in need of rest. Would you happen to have a room?" Ukoku asked, the request obviously rehearsed.

The woman nodded, handing him a room key. "Yes. You know, you're the second one I've seen."

Hiding his smirk, Ukoku did his best to feign his surprise. "Second what?"

"Second dressed like that, though the first one was actually a group. Oh well, your room is down the hall and it's the third door to the right."

Ukoku thanked her, walked down the hall towards his room. What to do? What to do? After a moment of decision, he finally decided on dropping his excess things in his room.

As he walked into the room, he looked around at the meager surroundings, not impressed at all. The bed looked comfortable enough, and he was glad he really didn't plan on getting any actual sleeping done on one. He set his belongings on it, rubbing his neck once more as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He decided that he would take a shower before meeting with the blond, and he quickly stripped and got in, wasting none of his valuable time. Afterwards, he dried his hair thoroughly and put his clothes back on. He was ready. With a chuckle, he walked down the hall, determining which room belonged to the priest he was looking for. On the first try, he got the correct room, hearing Genjo cough from inside. He stood outside the door, leaning against it to listen in on what Genjo was actually doing. The complete silence made him pout. Hearing a chair shift, and opened the door quietly as he peered in. Genjo was sitting there, reading the newspaper as usual. Ukoku bit his lip, slipping in unnoticed and hiding in the shadows of the room.

Ignorant of it all, Genjo yawned as he looked around; finally spotting the cup of coffee Hakkai had left for him. He stood up, stretching as he went to refill his cup. Standing at the counter, Genjo peered outside, looking at the blue sky.

"A beautiful day, isn't it?"

Genjo turned around immediately, glaring at the onyx-eyed intruder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!"

Ukoku pouted, looking at the blond sadly. "Are you still sore about last time, Genjo-chan...? I'm sorry."

Genjo growled, going to punch Ukoku. Ukoku chuckled lowly as he dodged the attack, and smirked when Genjo tried again. "Oh I see. We want it rough again. Well, I am sorry, Genjo. I seem to have left my handcuffs."

Genjo blushed, glaring at Ukoku even harder. He stood there, fist clenched as he watched the other man closely.

"Get the hell out."

"Aw... kicking me out already? But I didn't do anything..." Ukoku continued to sulk, and when Genjo went to punch him again, he grabbed his hand, pulling him into an embrace.

Without a word, the older one leaned in, kissing the one in his arms deeply. Genjo, caught off guard, at first struggled to be released. But after Ukoku's tongue forced its way inside his mouth, all of his inhibitions melted once more, and he found himself kissing Ukoku back, his eyes closing. Pulling away, Ukoku smirked as he ran his thumb over Genjo's cheek.

"See, I'm not that bad." he said, softly, and Genjo pulled away, still glaring at him.

"Feh."

"Feh?" Ukoku shook his head sadly. "Genjo, we must work on your eloquence."

Rolling his eyes, the blond turned around to leave. He didn't need this right now. The onyx eyed man chuckled, walking up behind the younger priest and wrapping his arms around the very small waist. With much skill and previous practice, he moved the high neck of Genjo's shirt down without the use of his hands, biting down hard on the tender skin. Letting out a noise halfway between a hiss and a moan, Genjo stopped where he was. A shiver traveled up his spine, and he took a deep breath in through his nose. Ukoku chuckled in his ear, before taking the lobe in his mouth and biting softly.

"What's wrong, Genjo?" He purred out, attempting to stifle his laughter.

Genjo turned around in his arms, before kissing him deeply, pushing the other priest towards the bed. On their way there, Ukoku had successfully stripped Genjo of his robes and his shirt; Genjo in turn had only succeeded in removing Ukoku's robes before he was pushed onto the bed. Ukoku took no time in attacking Genjo's neck again, his hands roaming as they explored. This wasn't like the first time. This time, it was as much for him as much as it was for Genjo. He paused when the blond removed his glasses, leaning down to kiss him once more.

Tentatively, he ran his hand over Genjo's bare chest, playing with the nub of his nipple, quite content with the vocal response he was receiving. He leaned down, taking the other in his mouth, teasing it shortly with his tongue before he took it between is teeth and bit down playfully. Genjo whimpered as his body arched, amethyst eyes glazing over as he lost control of his senses to his lust. Letting out a long, shuddering breath, Genjo grabbed onto Ukoku's shoulders, holding tightly as the jet-black haired priest continued to tease his torso. But Ukoku didn't stop there. While Genjo was preoccupied, he let his free hand wander down the soft skin of his body, keeping his touches soft and fleeting. Genjo really only became aware of these actions when he felt Ukoku's hand grasp his cock underneath his boxers. He moaned out, cupping a hand over his mouth to keep from getting too loud.

Ukoku flicked his wrist, and Genjo whimpered. The older man chuckled softly, finally removing part of his attention from Genjo's chest to kiss him deeply. The blond obediently responded, massaging Ukoku's tongue with his own as it invaded his mouth. Taking this as a sign to move on, Ukoku's hand began a pumping motion on Genjo's length. In response, Genjo's body bucked upwards, and Ukoku pulled away from the kiss to watch Genjo's reactions. He kept things slow and playful at first, taking note of each noise drawn out from his young lover. It took little time before his own will started to break, his own lust building up in his body as he watched Genjo squirm beneath him. The motions grew faster, his breath hitching in his throat. Genjo was biting his lip, attempting to keep all noises at bay. Ukoku would have none of that, as he squeezed the manhood in his hands roughly, getting a loud groan in response.

"D-Dammit." Genjo gritted out, his body shivering as he neared his climax. "St-stop... Stop teasing."

It amused Ukoku that Genjo could still form coherent speech. That had to change, he thought. Without word, Genjo was stripped of any remainder of clothing. Ukoku's other hand ran down the young one's spine, following it until he reach Genjo's puckered entrance. He smirked, his tongue gliding across porcelain skin as he leaned down. Pushing a finger through, his breath hitched when he heard Genjo gasp, the blond clasping both hands over his mouth in response. The older man took in a deep breath, amazed at how tightly Genjo was clamping down on one finger. Surely this would not do. He bit down as he retracted the finger, pushing it back in. He repeated this motion slowly, knowing almost exactly what he was doing to the blond writhing beneath him below him. After tortuously slow teasing and playing, Ukoku added a second, beginning a scissoring motion to stretch out Genjo's hole. Genjo was drunk with pleasure. Every feeling, every sense was heightened once more. Ukoku's smirk grew into a smile when Genjo groaned in response to the adding of a third finger. It also delighted him that Genjo was clutching tightly to his shoulders. After a minute or two, Ukoku noted that Genjo was now pushing desperately onto the fingers, and the raven knew his lover was ready.

Withdrawing his fingers, Ukoku began to strip himself of the rest of his clothing. Genjo watched, cheeks as red as a cherry before he stopped the other man, preferring to strip him himself. When Genjo finished, Ukoku eased him down with a soft kiss. After a moment or two, Ukoku pulled away to kiss his forehead, aligning with Genjo's entrance as he watched the blond pant beneath him. With a deep kiss, he guided himself into the prepped entrance. Genjo's body arched as his body accepted the sudden but welcomed intrusion. With a deep, forceful thrust, Ukoku fully sheathed himself inside Genjo, groaning at the warm tightness around his length. Genjo wrapped an arm around Ukoku's neck, hands fisting in jet-black hair. He pulled slightly as Ukoku pulled out, hissing as Ukoku pushed back in. Genjo pulled hard on Ukoku's hair, exposing the older's neck as he bit down hard on it. The pain welled in his lower back, causing tears to sting his eyes. Ukoku tenderly kissed the tears away, inaudibly reassuring him as he repeated the motion. The older priest began a slow, steady rhythm, Genjo's hips instinctively moving to meet Ukoku's thrusts. He bit down on his lip; Genjo absolutely refused to vocalize the pleasure he was feeling right now. Ukoku smirked, biting down on Genjo's neck as his thrusts became more forceful. Genjo gasped out, clenching the sheets beneath him.

Ukoku loomed over him for a few minutes, his thrusts deep forceful and exact before he pulled Genjo up, shifting their positions so the blond now straddled him. Genjo blushed furiously, looking down at him.

"W-What-?!"

"I can see you better this way." Ukoku replied huskily, hands placed on Genjo's hips.

Noticing the blond was about to protest, he lifted him, slamming him back down on his length. He smirked, noticing Genjo was biting down on his lip to keep from yelling out. Ukoku chuckled, repeating the motion. Genjo put both hands on Ukoku's chest for leverage as he copied the movement, getting into a rhythm to satisfy himself. It only took a few moments before Genjo's movements became more desperate. Ukoku leaned up, so that both of them were sitting as he grabbed Genjo's weeping cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. Genjo moaned out something that sounded oddly similar to Ukoku's name, though in truth it was unintelligible. He licked up Genjo's neck to his hear, biting down on it as Genjo groaned loudly.

This was all too much for the blond. He came, back arching as his head fell back, clutching to Ukoku tightly. Ukoku worked Genjo through his orgasm, until he finally hit his own, groaning from the back of his throat lowly. Both men sat there, panting out; there was no afterglow. Only two minutes set aside to catch their breath and regain their composure. After those two minutes, Genjo pulled away, biting his lip as the sensation of himself being emptied sent a shiver up his spine. Ukoku watched the blond walk over to the bureau, getting a cigarette and lighting it. With Genjo preoccupied, Ukoku stood, going into the bathroom. The bathroom door clicked behind him as he looked in the mirror, letting out a long, drawn out sigh. His hair matted down with sweat now gave him the guise he used to skulk around Houtou castle. He stared intently at his reflection, almost taken aback by the hard onyx eyes staring back at him. He almost found it funny, yet at the same time, he was disgusted with himself. Without warning, he punched his reflection in the mirror, breaking it. Genjo came in, seeing the shards of glass sticking out from Ukoku's fist, the blood seeping from the wounds, and the peaceful expression on Ukoku's face. He growled, punching the older man in the face, hard, bringing him from his thoughts and back to the moment.

"I don't care what the fuck your problem is, but who the hell do you think pays for the shit you break in this room?!" He yelled, as a skeptical Ukoku stared back at him.

Genjo sighed, and softened his voice slightly as he started the shower for the older man, grabbing his hand afterwards.

"Whatever you're thinking... It's probably about Koumyou, right?" He asked, pulling the shards out of Ukoku's hand. "Someone told me that Koumyou gave his life for me... but I really don't believe that was the only reason...Even if we wanted to; neither of us could've saved him."

Genjo threw the pieces of glass out, and quickly cleaned the glass off the floor, before going to leave.

"Take a shower. And if you break-"

Genjo felt himself being shoved into the shower, pressed against the tile wall as he felt Ukoku's stiff length against his ass.

"Surprise." Ukoku rasped out, one hand fisting in blond hair as he thrusted into Genjo. Genjo moaned out, the sensation of the cold tiles on his chest and hot water on his back a strangely arousing combination. Ukoku pulled his hair roughly, until the back of Genjo's head touched Ukoku's shoulder. He bit the exposed neck, starting a rough, relentless rhythm. Genjo moaned out at all the sensations, and for some reason, he couldn't think. Ukoku whispered coarsely into his ear, but Genjo couldn't figure out what he said, and at that moment, he didn't care. Both men became lost in their carnal desire, and it didn't take long until both came.

Genjo leaned against the tiles, panting, as Ukoku pulled out, not a word spoken between them. Ukoku watched as the blond straightened his composure, muttering that he might as well take a shower now. As he watched the water travel down Genjo's body, he felt another urge creep on. Dammit, what was wrong with him today?! As if reading his mind, Genjo turned around and pulled Ukoku close, whispering in his ear, though right now Ukoku seemingly lacked the mental capacity to process it. All he cared about was the feeling of Genjo's skin on his. Genjo bit his earlobe, and Ukoku hissed out, surprised to hear Genjo chuckling softly.

"What's so funny?" Ukoku asked him lowly, their noses touching as he leaned in closer.

Genjo smirked, eyes playful. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He asked, just as low and husky as he purposely leaned up and bit Ukoku's lip. Ukoku couldn't take it anymore; he pulled Genjo closer as he kissed him deeply, their bodies molding together perfectly. It wasn't until the shower water became freezing cold that they pulled apart, both glaring at the unwelcome interruption. But Ukoku smirked, turning the water off, and pulled Genjo back to the bed. Genjo laid there, cheeks still flushed a bit as he glared at the raven-haired man crawling towards him.

"If this keeps up, I won't be able to walk." He said in a voice that to the untrained ear would sound cold and unconcerned. But to Ukoku, he knew that this was almost loving pillow talk coming from Genjo, and he chuckled as he leaned up, kissing Genjo's neck up to his ear.

"Then I'll carry you…" He whispered tenderly, blowing in Genjo's ear.

Genjo shivered, pressing up against the other man as his body began to feel as if it were on fire. Ukoku groaned out, kissing Genjo deeply as he thought of all the possibilities he could use to take Genjo right now. Without warning, he pushed Genjo onto his stomach, his mouth and tongue ghosting up Genjo's spine. The blond shivered at such intimate contact, and moaned into the pillow his face was currently in. Ukoku chuckled again, kissing the side of Genjo's neck and bit it, marveling as the porcelain skin turned cherry red. Genjo raised his hips, his eagerness starting to get the best of him as he bit back a whimper. Ukoku took in a deep breath as he whispered in Genjo's ear.

"What's wrong, Gen-chan?" He teased, trying to keep his own will from breaking as he heard the moans and pants from the man beneath him become louder.

"You… d-dumbass…"

"Aw, why so mean, Genjo?" Ukoku chuckled as he repeated the action.

Genjo groaned lowly, biting the inside of his lip as Ukoku fisted his hair once more. He pulled Genjo's head back, biting the exact spot he bit before.

"Tell me what you want, Genjo." He ordered huskily, licking up Genjo's neck as he did so.

Genjo shivered, shaking his head as he closed perse, amethyst eyes.

"J-Just shut up and-"

"And what?" Ukoku inquired as he bit the back of Genjo's neck to silence him. Genjo in turn moaned out, not caring about his inhibitions any longer.

"Just shut up and fuck me." He commanded, and Ukoku chuckled.

"As you wish…" Was all he said before guiding himself into the blond.

Genjo moaned out, the change in position both new and startling because Ukoku was seemingly in deeper than he had ever been before. Ukoku groaned out, feeling this difference himself and relishing in the pleasure it brought. After a minute or so, he began a slow movement, pulling out until his head nearly came out, and then slamming back in up to the base. Genjo nearly yelled, and the obsidian-eyed priest took this as a good sign. Without any words of comfort, Ukoku began to adjust them to a faster pace, almost losing his rhythm when he heard Genjo's vocal responses. Genjo pushed back on him a bit, and Ukoku knew to fasten the pace. Both men panted and moaned, the sweat glistening on their bodies as the sweat beads rolled onto the blanket below them. In another minute or two, Genjo found himself almost at his peak. Without warning, he grunted out something similar to 'Ukoku' before he came onto the sheets below. Ukoku groaned, finding that incredibly sexy as he continued to thrust in the willing body, his own peak hitting soon after. Ukoku almost immediately collapsed on top of the blond, wrapping his arms around him as he hugged him. Genjo lay there, still panting out, instinctively shifting closer to the warmth.

"What about that shower?" Ukoku teased after a minute, still trying to regulate his breathing.

Genjo rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking around the room. "The others are going to be back anytime." He said flatly.

The black-haired priest pouted, looking around the room before looking back at Genjo. "Where did you put my glasses?" He asked, and saw the shift of color in Genjo's cheeks.

Genjo leaned down from the bed, looking around on the floor before finding them and heading them back to Ukoku. The two men then got up, beginning to rid the room of any proof of their liaison. While Genjo was in the shower, Ukoku took to cleaning the bed and floor. While Ukoku was in the shower, Genjo had taken to cleaning the rest of it and opening the window, to rid the room of the lingering smell of a day of pleasure.

Ukoku ran his hands through his hair as the warm water fell over his body. He mused at how this was the second shower he had taken that day, but in actuality, that fact made him smile. As he stepped out, he looked at the broken mirror on the wall, wondering how the monk was going to explain that to his cohorts. He walked back out of the bathroom, watching as Genjo took a cigarette out of the Marlboro pack. He chuckled, walking over and wrapping his arms around Genjo's 22-inch (meaning obnoxiously small) waist.

"What?" The blond asked, leaning against him in response.

"Hm? Oh, nothing." Ukoku replied, and Genjo shifted his head to kiss him. Ukoku pulled Genjo towards the bed, never breaking the kiss as they both sat down.

It was funny. To others, he was cynical, sadistic, conniving, but a genius none-the-less. To them, he was someone they couldn't read, or tell what he as going to do next. But right, to Genjo, he felt completed exposed. Even as they kissed on Genjo's (now clean) bed, he wanted to relinquish control, and just let Genjo take the reins, as he had let Koumyou do so many years ago. But, he knew his place, and his purpose for being there. At first, he convince himself that Genjo was just a way for him to reconnect to the one he had lost; it was just a way to reconnect with what little life and emotion he had tasted when Koumyou was alive. But as he watched Genjo, and as he watched him grow, something else had surfaced.

Ukoku pulled away, pressing his forehead against Genjo's before he got up, grabbing his straw hat and sutra.

Genjo watched him, not saying a word. Ukoku turned around, smirking at the blond.

"You might want to watch out. Sometimes, we really are our own worst enemies."

Without explanation, Ukoku left. He walked out of the inn, and down the street, passing the other three; the healer, who smiled at the mirthful brunette who was playing with the village children, and the third, a red-head who flirted with the local women, though it was obvious his attentions were elsewhere.*******

Ukoku smirked, looking up at the sky as he thought. Maybe there could be a compromise between the day and the night. Though the night did not need the moon to be the night, the day needed to be the sun to remain the day. Perhaps twilight was the Eden both looked for. But today, he would wait. There would always be next time.

* * *

**** _As the writer, and in agreement with my artist, I REFUSE to write out ANY smut scene with Koushou in it. So you all will have to deal._**

*** _Refer to Chapter 2b for more Homura/Goku joy._**

**_*** Refer to Chapter 2c for for Gojyo/Hakkai joy.  
_**


End file.
